


Bucky Barnes' Day Off

by doctor_jones



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jones/pseuds/doctor_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sleeps in. Steve gets him a present. Everything is lazy and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes' Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> [lazulisong](http://lazulisong.tumblr.com/post/113125044376/hey-kids):
> 
> "Tuesday is Bucky Barnes’ … 98th? 99th? THANKS FOR KEEPING YOUR CANON STRAIGHT, MARVEL???? birthday! And I think we can all agree he’s probably within the top ten of our favorite ninety-somethings, even given the hilariously large sample I personally have to choose from.
> 
> ANYWAY I was thinking what if I wrote a dumb stupid happy fic for my precious freezerburned crazy eyed angel. Then I thought, WHAT IF A LOT OF PEOPLE DID and while I am 1000000% too late and tired to organize it, if u write something tag it, idk, ‘Bucky Barnes big birthday bash’ and if posting on ao3 is a thing you do, I will set up a collection tonight. Anyway HAPPY FICS possibly involving BABIES AND DOGS and definitely probably SUPER HUGS FROM SUPER HEROES and then we can have them all. To gloat over."
> 
> What a smashing idea.

"Oh good, you’re up."

Steve bounded off the couch and headed for the kitchen. You ask Bucky, kid had way too much energy this early in the morning. Maybe ‘cause he’d been sick for so long.

What time was it, anyway? Bucky glanced at the wall clock.

Eleven thirty. Eh, still counts.

He scrubbed a hand through his hair. Felt like bedhead city up there, but it was nice to have it short again. He was in the middle of a gigantic yawn and a good scratch when a warm hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"Here you go, Buck. Watch it, it’s hot." Steve held out a mug of coffee, steam curling above it.

"Mnuh." Bucky took the scalding mug in his left hand - metal arm, has its advantages - and stuck a fist in his eye to rub away the sleep. Steve kept his grip on Bucky’s shoulder and steered him toward the couch. Bucky let himself be led, taking a stinging-hot sip of sweet, sweet coffee before Steve plunked him down in front of the living room table.

"Open it."

Bucky could hear the smile in Steve’s voice. There, directly in front of him on the table, was a small box wrapped in brown paper. His name was printed on top in Steve’s neat block lettering. A pencil sketch of the New York City skyline circled the sides of the box.

"What - aw, c’mon, Steve, I told you I didn’t want anything." Nevertheless, he set the mug down and lifted the box, turning it to examine the drawing. It was lighter than he’d expected.

The couch cushions dipped as Steve sat next to him. He lifted Bucky’s mug and flicked a coaster underneath it. “It’s your birthday. I don’t make the rules. Besides, you can probably take a day off from punishing yourself. I know you’ve got some vacation time saved up.”

Bucky gave Steve his best exasperated face. “I’m not… You know what, fine.” He bent low over the package to hide the damn smile that was creeping up, you’re a  _soldier,_  Barnes, quit grinning like a dumbass, and tugged carefully at the seams in the paper. 

Steve hadn’t even bothered to tape the box shut, just folded the flaps over on themselves. Bucky fished inside and looted out two paper tickets and a baseball cap. The tickets were for Dodgers at Mets, today’s date. The cap he turned over in his hands, fingers tracing the white ‘LA’ stitched on the front and sweeping over the unmistakable Dodger blue. Flashes of a hundred sunny days in Brooklyn scrolled through his mind.

He could feel Steve staring at him, the sentimental goon. Bucky drew his brows together, constructed a frown, and looked up, straight into Steve’s eyes.

"The hell’s a ‘Met’?"

All he got for his trouble was a laugh and a hard shove. Steve hopped up and headed for the shower, tossing over his shoulder “Get dressed, game’s at one!”

Bucky tugged the cap on, pulled the brim low over his eyes. Yes. Good. He smiled to himself, and sipped his coffee.


End file.
